User talk:Ekko
Welcome to PvXwiki. --71.229 21:11, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Keep in mind for the future that you can't rate builds while they're in the Trial phase (when the box on the build page is orange). -- Mafaraxas 22:43, 14 April 2008 (EDT) plz tell me you don't actually use Word of Censure. Antiarchangel TROLL 19:29, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Yup! Then again, I smite, not heal. It's a great skill, decent damage, spammable, and smiters rarely have energy problems. [[User:Ekko|"Ekko (Brother Starr)"]] 19:33, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::..... Antiarchangel TROLL 19:38, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::What? Not allowed to use that other attribute? Is that like paragons being bad? [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 00:25, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::General concensus here is that Paragons are actually overpowered. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 19:35, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I know. "Paragons suck" is an absurd and ignorant claim. Kind of like "Never use Smiting Prayers/Other unpopular attributes." Thus, the comparison. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 23:53, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::cause there are some gud smiting prayer skills, Balthazar's Pendulum, but there's mostly bad smiting prayer skills, IE most of the do damage to target skills. Antiarchangel TROLL 17:14, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ironic. We have exact opposite definitions of good skills for a smiting monk. While Pendulum and Strength of Honor etc. are great support skills, the smite monk (a monk focusing on Smiting Prayers) is in it to deal damage more than support. For them (and me), Word of Censure/Smite/Spear of Light/etc. are your standard skills, and Smite Hex/Condition or Judge's Insight are filler and support skills. Smiters are *not* primary support. They're mainly damaging characters (and I've had eople tell me my monk deals more damage than their ele). Damaging Monks are uncommon, but still viable. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 17:31, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Your sig I'm almost positive you are only allowed to have 1 picture in your sig. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 21:44, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Well, then. I fixed that. Whoops! EDOT: Sig re-fixed. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 23:53, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yep. Figured I'd let you know before an admin or someone does. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:24, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Help! I've seen some builds format a skill link (in the page, not the build template) so that mousing over it pops up the effect of the skill at a given attribute. The code they use is something like [Weapon@16, but I can't get it to work. Can someone tell me how to do that? [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 13:51, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :It only works in pvxbig tags. [[User:Nyktos|'Nyktos']] (talk · ) 22:57, 18 May 2008 (EDT) [Weapon@99 Woot! Thanks! [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 00:07, 19 May 2008 (EDT) 330 Ele Is now Great. Discuss. =P [[User:Ekko|'Ekko (Brother Starr)']] 18:10, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Obby 600/smite could you change you vote please your explanation is bad because it can farm cof and soj was put in there buy some else who vandalized my build [[User:Iainmac79|'Iainmac79']] :Ah. Looking over the build, and knowing the update was vandalism, I'll change my vote. I appologize for that misunderstanding. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko]] (Brother [[User:Ekko/Sandbox|Starr)']] 17:12, 30 May 2008 (EDT) I think I just saw you in RA; I was playing a bad warrior without equips except for a hammer and you hexed the shit out of me. Oh, you used reapers mark and then your warriors raped the shit out of me, thats unfair. stop hacking guild wars. Brandnew. 16:53, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Today? No. I failed at HA with some guildies. My character would have had "Starr" in it's name, btw. Yesterday, it's possible. I ran a Soulbind/Wastrel's Worry melee shutdown build, and someone else on my team might have brought Reaper's Mark. And, I don't hack guild wars. I make it hack itself =P. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko]] (Brother [[User:Ekko/Sandbox|Starr)']] 16:55, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::O. then it was a random dude with 'Ekko' in his name. Brandnew. 16:56, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Obviously an adoring fan. I thought I got rid of them all.... [[User:Ekko|'Ekko]] (Brother [[User:Ekko/Sandbox|Starr)']] 16:57, 4 June 2008 (EDT) New Sig! Behold! [[User:Ekko|'Starr']] smite! 09:14, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :BTW, if anyone knows how to make the font bigger, let me know. The Green "Starr" is a little too small for my liking. [[User:Ekko|'Starr']] smite! 09:15, 5 June 2008 (EDT) (Edit, fixed my sig.) ::Nevermind, it's tags. My sig is updated with a bigger "Starr". [[User:Ekko|'Starr']] smite! 09:19, 5 June 2008 (EDT) tee eff? My sig broke again...again! Your Signature Unfortunately, needs to be fixed. Right now it doesn't clearly state your Username, and it's also messing up line spacing on talk pages. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:57, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :OK, I'll go and change it. As for clearly stating my username, doesn't Ibreaktoilet's signature say "Tab" on it? [[User:Ekko|'Starr']] smite! 22:21, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Is this better? (If possible, I'd like to have it say Starr instead of Ekko in the green text, but I'm fine if I can't) [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! (Stupid sig didn't work)(Again!) :::Half the problem is fixed. The text is still disrupting the line spacing. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:19, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Heh. Thought I fixed that as well. I'll have Sig version 4.0 up soon. ::::Here it is. Hopefully, spacing-error-free. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 00:06, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Nope, tags are not allowed, please change your signture accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:25, 4 August 2008 (EDT) (reset indent) Let's hope this works... [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 21:32, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Bleeding Weather There are thunderstorm watches all over SE Wisconsin, and tornado watches (and a friggin' warning) just went by. This doesn't bode well, especially as the storm's heading over Lake Michigan. Gah. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 16:49, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Meta Question In the GvG/HA meta, is enchantment removal (on a large scale) common? In other words, would a team that uses a lot of enchantments be OK to run in the current meta? [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 20:33, 7 June 2008 (EDT) I Have Returned! Yay! [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 12:13, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Why I'm Happy I logged on and found a pair of max, req. 9, inscribable Demon Fangs in my storage today. I had them for a couple of months, and only just now realized that I could mod them up and sell them for well over 100k. Yay! [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 16:49, 5 October 2008 (EDT) This, Had to * I will never give a build 3 0's. ''Innovation never deserves a 0, because if they copied another build, it will be WELLed, and you don't need to vote. '' ::Not necessarily. Meta builds are not considered original. Remakes of old builds are not considered original. Builds that take meta elites and change it's purpose like putting Icy Veins on random necro bars is not original, but it is different and not worth of WELL. * ''Builds only get a 0 in Effectiveness if they are counterproductive or cannot be used. '' ''Frenzy+Mending as a farming build, for example, lets the monsters farm you '' ::This is kind of true, but it really doesn't matter. * ''Builds only get a 0 in Universality if they cannot be used '' ''A build designed to farm UW with no way of dealing with the Dying Nightmares (and one that is vulnerable to them), for example. '' ::Universality really means how flexible the build is. If your build fails if the foe isn't suffering from a hex, condition, enchantment and a knockdown, your build is pretty inflexible. But if your build has interrupts, ability to spike, pressure and requires nothing more than being able to use your skills, it is very flexible. Your example is effectiveness, not universality. --ツThe Gates Assassin 20:39, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::Heh. I don't think I noticed that when I was writing it. I'll update it eventually...probably. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 22:07, 19 October 2008 (EDT) does ur name have anything to do with "ekko" a character in a japanese manga? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 11:58, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :Nope. Just a name. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 17:15, 22 October 2008 (EDT) Sigtest [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 19:46, 22 December 2008 (EST) Retest. —The preceeding '''signed' comment was added by'' Ekko (talk| ). 12:58, 6 January 2009 (EST) :y not use show preview? --'-Chao 13:05, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::show preview doesn't always work. For example, my sig looks different depending on whether you have FF, IE, Opera, or if you don't have the new Microsoft Word text pack. Sometimes, it's centered and sometimes it's not. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:09, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::use Firefox or nothing. --'-Chao 13:14, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::I've noticed for me that Show Preview sometimes shows the updated sig, but when I actually save the edit, my sig hasn't changed. Thus, sigtesting, and it's on my little-used talkspace. —The preceeding '''signed' comment was added by'' Ekko (talk| ). 13:36, 6 January 2009 (EST) BTW FURST!!!! Ekko Ekko Ekko 20:25, 21 January 2009 (EST) :ugh, another echomend sig --'-Chao ' 04:12, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::For me, it's more of a pun, and I'm too lazy to upload an image for the Echo skill. Ekko Ekko Ekko 18:03, 22 January 2009 (EST) I Hope That I'll be able to come back to Guild Wars soon. WoW just can't compare. D= Unfortunately, I think my old guild basically died out. If anyone has a fun guild that's recruiting, drop me a line! Ekko Ekko Ekko 22:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC)